


Second Chance

by wonderlandiscrumbling



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, No Man's Land, Post Season Four, dogward, slight plot changes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 14:04:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15909741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderlandiscrumbling/pseuds/wonderlandiscrumbling
Summary: Ed didn't realize until now that he really does have feelings for his friend, he hopes it isn't too late to start something.





	Second Chance

Ed finds himself in the office of Oswald’s latest night club; The Glacier. The name admittedly from both men is not as catchy or elegant as the Iceberg Lounge, but ever since the quakes the city is an actual Hell hole including a giant hole forming in the center of the street downtown. Oswald’s made a new club for himself out of city hall, rather fitting considering his history. Ed finds himself hoping he can gain a place at his side once more, he feels Oswald wants something from him, it’s the only logical reason he had Strange resurrect him.

Something happens though that throws him off balance.

“I love you Ed.” 

For a moment he tenses, breath catching in his throat and his heart is thudding. He forgets how to form words let alone thoughts as he stares at the fireplace before him and thinks over the words. He can’t believe Oswald can still be in love with him, not after everything they’ve been through, after the horrid things he’d done to him in the past. Perhaps this is why Oswald had him brought back to life, because he still loves him, and just needed to tell him one last time. Ed thinks over the words, for the first time in a long time he realizes he feels the same for him.

“I love you too.” He manages out, he laughs. The words feel and sound right, he turns to face him ready to talk to him about this, about what this means for him.

Then he notices it. Oswald seated at his desk and on his lap is a brown and white spotted bulldog puppy, Oswald’s attention is fully placed on the dog, he’s scratching behind its ear and laughing as it pushes its front paws against his chest. 

“You’re such a good boy Ed.”

Ed. The dog. Its name is Ed.

“You….You named your dog Ed.” He states plainly.

Finally, Oswald looks up at him, smile fading as he seems to realize that Ed is still in the room with him.

“I did, do you have an issue with that?”

Ed walks up to the desk, he feels like an utter ass. He also feels the slightest bit hurt and annoyed.

“I do when I think that you’re telling me you love me, but you’re actually talking to a dog who has my name.” He says rather bitterly.

Oswald leans back in his seat, he’s suddenly studying Ed as if finding him amusing. He clicks his tongue then leans forward a bit. “I recall you saying you couldn’t love someone like me and you screwing me over to show your devotion to Lee, y’know before you stabbed her.”

“I apologize for that.”

For all of it really, he knows his life consist of holes he’s dug himself into and there’s rarely a way to get out.

“So, you really do love me?” Oswald inquires, there’s a tone of doubt in his voice.

Ed feels flustered again, he looks away and nervously fidgets with his fingers. “Yes I….I do, I think I do anyways.”

Oswald’s the only person he’s killed who has come back to him, the only one who has seen him at his worst and somehow can still tolerate his existence and even turn to him for help from time to time. He was willing to bring him back from the depths of Hell for….For reasons Ed isn’t sure he will ever be totally clear on.

“Prove it.”

Ed furrows his brow suddenly confused. “How?”

He leans back in his seat again. “Think of ways….If this was two even one year ago I’d be throwing myself into your arms right now, but after everything….I need to know you actually mean that and I’m not going to end up like two of your three girlfriends.” 

He wants to remark they already passed that bump in the road but keeps the comment to himself. 

“I promise I’ll do whatever it takes. I want this to work out, I mean that.”

Still Oswald regards him cautiously and he can’t blame him for that. He gets up from his seat, he sets the puppy down onto the floor and it runs off to a dog bed on the other side of the expansive office. Oswald rounds the desk and stops standing in front of Ed. 

“If you’re just doing this because you’re lonely or feel that you have to th-“

“I’m not, I don’t do pity you know that. I swear to you that I want this, I want you.”

Oswald smiles, it’s a soft almost sad smile as if this is what he wanted, but it’s far too late. 

“In that case then I propose a good place to start is dinner….Just make sure you actually show up this time.”

Ed smiles, he feels a sense of relief. “Promise, I’ll be by your place around eight tonight.”

“It’s a date.”

Ed leans down pressing a kiss against his cheek before turning and making his way out of the office, he feels more at peace as he exits the room.


End file.
